


Apple

by takoyankee



Series: Shotclocks [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, Love/Hate, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyankee/pseuds/takoyankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it tastes nice, then take a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

If it tastes nice, then take a bite.  
I won't hurt you, i swear  
Only sting your lips as you cry


End file.
